Meant To Be So Much More
by KawaiiKit98
Summary: Dear cherry blossom, lets play a game. If you win you and your village get to live, but if I win I kill your village and get you for myself. I suck at summaries please review and read. My first fan fiction. Sasusaku main pairing. Don't like don't read. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **I'm not good at summaries so you'll just have to read to find out. Any type of comments welcomed. This is a sasusaku fanfic so if you don't like the pairing then leave. Enjoy! ^^

**Warning: **This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. Lemon involved maybe. More reviews mean more chapters.

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing and we know that!_

**XOXO**

She had givin up. It was that simple. Sakura Haruno was not his fan girl anymore; in fact she didn't give a damn about him. So why was she crying over him. Him leaving her that night.

Shacking it off her mind she continued to get ready for bed. 'Why should I care for someone like him? All he's ever done is hurt people'.

_Inner: Yea we know that, but we still love him._

It was true, but day by day her love for him was slowly dying and her heart was healing. Without another thought on the matter she slipped in bed and fell asleep.

**XOXO**

It had been two weeks since he last saw her. The raven hair man was pacing around his room. He needed to see her he knew that. No matter how hard he tried she never left his mind. Even when he had a sex affair with other women. Imagining the pink-ett under him. Her screaming his name between moans. "Fuck" he mumbled between breaths of air.

Eyes flickering to red and black he slipped outside, and started speeding towards Konoha. Without hesitation he stepped threw the gates unnoticed and made his way towards her house. His heart beating with anticipation.

He always -when of course he was hurting to see her – would come at night and watch her sleeping form.

Ever since he left, the young Uchiha would sneak into Konoha to see her. Most people would say he's a crazy stalker, but he made him-self out to be a predator than that. He watches her grow over the years. And let me tell you for him it was getting more difficult to just stay in the shadows and watch.

Sakura lived alone witch made it almost too easy for the man. Sasuke jumped into the edge of her window and slipped is sword threw the small crack and unlatched the lock. Once he got in his found his place to sit and clam down.

The power and control she had over him surprised Sasuke. He smirked to him-self on how well he kept it to him-self. She drove him crazy. Not being able to watch her ever second of the day caused him to worry. Sometimes it even almost killed him in his fights.

Now he knew he was going insane 'why am I feeling this way? I know she won't feel the same way.'

Yes, it's true; Sasuke Uchiha has felling for her. He always did. It killed him to leave but he had a good reason, to gain power. No not to kill his brother, that was a bonus, he wanted power to protect her.

Sasuke woke up to the sounds of birds. 'Shit, how long was out?' Taking a fast glace at Sakura he rushed towards the open window and made his way back to his hideout.

"Sloppy," one of the leaf shanobi saw him just before he disappeared. "I wasn't able to see his face, but it'll be ok to tell Hokage-sama." That's what she did.

-TBC-

**A/N:** So tell me what you think. Should I make it longer? Should I make it all? Tell me how bad it was or not? I want to know. Thank you for reading. If you have anything that you want to see these stories tell me that too. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews I was so happy thank you again.

**Disclaimer: **We can all agree that I own nothing.

**XOXO**

_Chapter two_

It was too early in the morning. "What?" the blonde woman at her desk gritted threw her teeth. "What the hell do you mean?" The ninja at the other end of the room spoke again, but a bit shyer this time.

"Someone snuck in the village last night, stayed here and left this morning. From what I saw he was male, and about 18. No information on what village he came from, if he even was a part of one." She took her breath of air while checking the one known as Tsunade or Hokage-sama. Noticing she was a bit calmer continued. "Who or what he was here for was/is unknown. If I may make a guess as to who he is would you send me to look for him?"

The ninja on the other side looked at her for an answer. The shanobi like Sakura was trained by the Hokage. Even throw her medical skills vary in some places where Sakura was stronger. Her hair was a short brown cut to the middle of her neck. Layered so it looked like spikes pointed down-ward. She dressed in knee length shorts that hugged them-self's around her knees. A from fitting shirt that covert her shoulders. And a jacket that was zipped up hafe-way. Sakura was like a sister to her. The ninja's name is Alex.

Tsunade shot Alex a glare then sighed "Fine as long as you take Team 7 with you." She then looked at her work. "But that won't be a matter I can already make a guess as to who it is." Alex gave a playful grin, "Right, I'll go get all the information on duck-butt before we head out. Give me one week, k." the Hokage waved her off and Alex left.

"That girl, I would warn her about knowing too much. Then again she already does." Tsunade sighed. "More importantly what will Team 7 say when they find out." It was way too early in the morning for this. "I need sake; I need a lot of sake."

**XOXO**

Sakura woke up to the feeling of warm air on her face. Not knowing what it was coming from shot up. Startled, she looked around the room to find something that would never be in her room. "There." Her ninja skills kicked in when she saw her window open. She looked around her room and found no one, only a note on her chair. "…. Wait!" mentally slapping her-self she got up and walked over to pick it up.

The note read:

Dear cherry blossom,

Let's play a game….

**XOXO**

Reaching his hideout he inwardly flinched when his name was called out by 'fangirl #1'. She wrapped her arms around the Uchiha. The red haired woman whispered in his ear trying to sound sexy. "Where were you Sasuke-kun? I missed you." She rubbed her hands over his chest. Outside he remained calm and emotionless when his inner kept from throwing up. "Hn" was what he said as he removed him-self and made his way to his room. His minds focus on other things.

Lying in his bed he started thinking on how to win. Plans oh all sorts of plans swam throw his head trying to find that sweet on that would drive her insane. The one he would have so much fun with. The one that he knows he could win no matter what. So many to choose from; all perfect in its own way, but none perfect for **his** cherry blossom.

Taking a break from his current thoughts he stopped to think if the pleasure of having her. Smirking he began to have bad thoughts. Taking everything away from her, her thoughts, her breath, her kiss, her purity. He stopped him-self. Panic, fear, and anger rising only to get caught in his throat. Eyes knowingly turned into a bloody haze, his look burning a hole into the roof of his room. Black auras seeping out of him at this vary thought.

Someone else making her cry over them. Someone else kisses her in a way that takes her breath. Someone else touching her the way he only dreamed of. Her belonging to someone else when he should own her. He was beyond pissed. He wanted to go back to her house and fuck her brainless n anyway he could.

Then it clicked. Calming down and thinking it over. Yes it was perfect. 'Soon' a smirk, 'I'll have my way. Then you'll know who you really belong to.' Sakura was in for the ride of her life. Nothing was going to keep him from her, nothing. He could not fail not when she was to risk.

**XOXO **

Word of the break in spread thought out Konoha's best. Including the Rookie 9. Well some of them anyway. Those who knew where in a meeting with the Hokage and sum amount of ANBU. In the meeting were Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai thought he doesn't share the title at the rest.

Shikamaru was lazily giving the Hokage his ideas on how to set up the defenses. Adding the usual 'What a drag.' Tsunade did not share who it was that was sneaking in –seeing as how Naruto was in the room- , but the Hyuga and Nara caught on fast. She did however mention Alex doing research on him and taking Team 7 to help her capture him in a week.

When the meeting took a break for lunch Tsunade was left alone to her thoughts. 'What are you planning Uchiha?' Losing her temper she slammed her hand against the table. She hated relaying on the young teens so much, but at this time had no choice. Going back to her first thought again and repeater her-self. 'What are you planning, Sasuke Uchiha."

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Like it? I tried leaving a cliffhanger if I did please do something violent to me to show me I did a good job. Your reviews make me so happy. Remember no review, no next chapter. Also I'll try and add a one-shot in the meantime. Thank you for reading bye-bye. - Kit-Chan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine and never will be.

**A/N: **Yo! Here's chapter 3. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might make. Also sorry it took so long I had another idea for a story and wanted to get that on paper before I forgot it. Anyway enjoy.

**Warning: **No review no next chapter. So please review. I enjoy writing this but I enjoy it more when I know people want me to keep going.

**Chapter 3**

**XOXO**

_Dear cherry blossom,_

_Let's play a game. If you win your village gets to live in peace and no one dies. If I win then I get you and your village dies. I'll come back soon to tell you the rules. One more thing Sakura, if you tell anyone about this or even if the found out on their own, I'll waste no time in killing them and making you watch. Sleep well._

**XOXO**

Sakura did nothing but stand there. The only thing she could think of were endless amounts of questions. Who is this guy? What is he planning? How does he know me? What am I going to do?

'Calm down,' her inner voice pleaded 'Your strong you can handle this guy. Don't break down on me!'

'Right' Sakura took the note and read over it again. 'But that still doesn't answer my questions' placing it back down on the chair she found it on. "No point in sitting around trying to figure it out. If this guy wants a fight I should at least be able to deliver." The pink-ett made her way over to the kitchen.

'Got that right,' Her inner smirked 'who needs to figure it out when he already knows. All we have to do is beat it out of him.'

Sakura sighed at her inner's violent nature, but still agreed with her. After eating Sakura made her way to her room again to get dressed for training. 'The only question is how?'

'Kuku, that's the fun part.' Sakura did not like where this was going. 'Once you know who creep-o is use dome of that Haruno charm and lure him into a seductive trap then-'Sakura's inner was cut off.

"No!" she shook her head violently. "Not going to happen. No way in hell am I going to do that." Heat rushing to her cheeks as she gave a little 'eep'. Why would her inner think of such an idea? And with someone they didn't even know no less.

'Oh, I can answer this one' Sakura didn't say anything waiting to hear what her inner had to say. 'Because our raging hormones need to let go on a, tehe, little activity.'  She sighed but didn't say anything knowing that pressing the issue more will lead nowhere.

Sakura walked out the door and made her way to the training grounds. Unknown to her a pair of onyx eyes where following her.

**XOXO**

'Found you, cherry blossom.' Sasuke carefully kept up with Sakura hiding his presence to make sure no one could get in his way. After resting in his hideout he decided on putting hi plan into motion. His logic being, the sooner the better. Sasuke already knew Konoha was planning on capturing him soon. Mentally yelling at him-self for being so careless at that time and promising whoever was lucky enough to see would suffer a slow painful death for getting involved.

"Oi, Sakura!" Sasuke stopped and looked at who called 'his' Sakura.

A red haired man, head taller than Sakura, around their age, walked up to her and smiled. Sasuke didn't like him already; he was too close to Sakura.

"Sasori-kun, how are you?" Sakura gave HIM a bright smile. One she would only give him when they were younger. Yea, this bastard was going to die, but not yet. He had more pressing matters to attend to first.

"I'm fine, but you know, Sakura, I need an answer soon." Sasuke made a low growl. 'An answer for what?'

Sakura sighed inwardly. She put on her most stunning [fake] smile. '**Mine**' Sasuke thought.

**XOXO**

Sakura knew what Sasori was talking about, she wanted to say 'yes' but for some odd reason something was holding her back. She still remembers when he asked.

**XOXO**

A/N: I know it was short but I really just wanted to update this. I love Sasori and thought he might make a good character to the story line. Anyway raise your hand if you love possessive Sasuke. Tehe hope I did good same always. Review and I'll keep going I love hearing your thoughts. Bye-bye.

-Kit-Chan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here you go. Chapter 4 to my story 'Mean to be so much more.' As per usual please review so i can continue. Also I want to let you all know I posted another story called 'Star-crossed Lovers' a Sasuke X Sakura fanfic so please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I do own the character called 'Alex'

**Alex: **Yes that's right Kit-Chan does own me. But not the others.

**Me:** Anyway enjoy. Also I want to thank anyone who reviewed and i hope to hear more from you.

**Alex:** Forgive Kit-baka for any mistakes she's too stupid to do anything right the first time. Thank you for reading.

**Me:** Oi.

**Chapter 4**

**XOXO**

_Flashback_

___Sakura was outside training with Sasori, for who knows how long. Sakura was sending a punch towards him when she tripped over one of his puppets. This in turn caused her to lose her footing and land on top of him. Laughing at her mistake she failed to realize the position she was in._

_Sasori on the other hand did notice. His face flushed red. Breathing in he smelled her intoxicating scent. Smirking he flipped them so he was on top. Before Sakura got the chance to do anything about it Sasori crashed his lips onto her's. She was shocked but none the less kissed back. When they broke apart for air he asked "Will you go out with me, Sakura-Chan? I promise I'll be good to you and take care of you. I swear I'll make you happy. So please go out with me." She didn't know what to say. True she liked him more than a friend would, but just didn't know if she liked him that way. Plus she was afraid, afraid she could get her heart broken again._

_Sasori got up and Sakura followed. "I don't know. I just don't know." After that she got up and ran to her house to think about what to do. Sakura dated other guys before, but none of them where like Sasori. What if things didn't work out, what would she do then? She didn't want their friendship to end just because of a nasty breakup. 'I just don't know' and then their was that problem as well. 'I don't know what to do?' another voice inside her head saying she already had someone. But who? _

_After that things didn't change. There was no awkward situation, Sakura started to think it was a good idea. Maybe she should try it._

_Flashback end._

__Without another thought she said "Pick me up at 8, OK?" With that Sakura gave Sasori a peck on the cheek and ran off.

Sasori stood there dumb founded. A large smile graced his face, "Finally," he walked off to make arrangements for their dinner. No one could say he was more happy.

**XOXO**

'What the hell just happen?' Sasuke just witness the scene play out in front of him. His eyes flashed a dangerous red. 'No one gets to have _my_ Sakura. I'll kill anyone who thinks so. And how dare she touch another man, she's _mine._ Looks like I need to remind her of that.' He smirked his eyes still red but none the less following Sakura into the training grounds. Without her knowing he caught her in a Gin-Justu.

Bingo, the plan was put into motion.

**XOXO**

****Sakura threw her last punch for her training and sent a tree tumbling to the ground. Her chakra was almost depleted. Feeling satisfied with her work for the day she laid down on the grass relaxed before she went home and got ready. Sakura smiled at the fact that she was able to go on a date with Sasori. He made her feel happy. Getting up she breathed in a stretched, breathing out she put her hands on her hips. "Well time to go and get ready for my date."

With that said she took her first steps home only to be stopped by strong arms. Warm breath was on her skin. Her body tensed as fear washed over her. "Who's there?" her voice stern and showed no fear because her voice did.

When he didn't answer she spoke again, "Let me go. I don't want to be late for my date." at this the stranger's grip tighten. Another long silence, Sakura took this time to study her hidden enemy's chakra. It seemed oddly familiar. So much to a point that she had the urge to look behind her.

"Who side I'll let you go now." his voice was husky, smooth like velvet. If Sakura wasn't scared she would of called it sexy. But now was not the time to admire her enemy at all.

"And who gave you the right to tell me what I can and can't do? You don't own me." One second she was pushed against him the next she was thrown into tree painfully. "Shit!" Her body fell the the ground with a thud. "That hurt." She painfully pulled her-self up and slouched against the tree. Her chakra was low and had no way to defend her-self. Her only hope now is to wait till someone came if any did.

A large hand was wrapped around her throat, she took the chance to look into his face. Eyes widen, she knew she couldn't see one. This bastard had her in a Gin-Justu. Coughing she managed to get out a single questions. "What do want?" the man bent down to her hear.

"You." again she was slammed into the tree. "Listen up blossom. I don't have much time to spend with you. So I'll say this once. The rules are simple figure out who I am and you win if you don't I win. The game ends in a week."

"What?" The last thing she heard was her name being called by someone else. Sakura didn't have enough air in her lungs so she welcomed the world of darkness with open arms, and let it swallow her.

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Yeah I got this up in a hell of a less time than last time. Again please review and try reading my other story I will also work on called 'Star-crossed Lovers' way hoped you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

**Alex: **So when do I get to eat?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is chapter 5 of Meant to be so much more. Hope you like it.

**Mia:** I am back.  
**Me:** Anyway enjoy  
**Mia:** I am deeply sorry for any mistakes Kit-Chan might make.  
**Me:** Not today. I plan on making this chapter perfect.  
**Mia:** OK. Whatever you say. Baka.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except Alex-Chan.

* * *

Chapter 5 of Meant To Be So Much More

Last time

_The last thing she heard was her name being called by someone else. Sakura didn't have enough air in her lungs so she welcomed the world of darkness with open arms, and let it swallow her._

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke made another hole in the wall. 'What the hell was I thinking?' Lighting flashed in his right hand. 'I can't... I can't believe I hurt her.' Images of the cherry blossom gasping for air, then falling limp against the tree flashed in his mind. After he said what he needed to say he went back to his hideout as fast as he could, but that still didn't change what he did. "Damn it! I need better control." He knew he could've killed her, but he couldn't help him-self. She did bring it upon her-self, right?

_"Let me go. I don't want to be late for my date."_ When she said that his self control slipped. Before he knew what he was doing he did it. At that moment his mind was blank and something else took over. Everything was a blur he didn't hear her voice, her pained breathing didn't even make it-self known to him. The only thing he could hear were the voices inside his head whispering to him things along the lines of 'Mine,' 'I won't let her go,' and 'I'll kill her before I ever hand her over to someone else.' Sasuke's eyes widened when he remembered that last thought. 'Kill her? There's no way I can do that. I just won't.' Yet the more he thought about her belonging to another man the more that thought seemed to be his only course of action.

'Another man?' Images of the red head Sakura called Sasori flashed in his head. 'It's his fault.' The scene of Sakura kissing him dangerously replayed in his head again. 'It's his fault I hurt her. It's his fault I'm losing her.' His form began to change, his skin turned into a dark grey and a cross made its-self known on his face. Large claw like wings pushed them-self's from his back, his hair grew longer and changed its color from raven to a dull grey. His now purple lips stretched into a sinister smirk. He is a monster, (a very possessive monster) one that he will never let Sakura know about. "I'll kill everyone before I give her up." he corrected him-self. 'I'll kill my-self before that happens. No one will have Sakura. She's mine.'

**XOXO**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?" this was not good. The blonde at the other end of the table was shaking in pure anger, blood lust was making it's way into her eyes. Oh, may Kami have mercy on the poor soul who stood in front of her. Which in this case was again our poor Alex. "HOW IS IT THAT SAKURA CAN JUST VANISH?" Tsunade yelled at the poor 17 year old. "OUR FINEST MEDIC, ONE OF OUR BEST, MISSING?" The anger could be seen coming off of her in waves.

Two hours ago the cherry blossom of Konoha went missing after they detected a Gin-Justu was placed over the training fields. Alex and a couple others went in to investigate what was going on thinking it may have something to do with the break in of Konoha. What they saw was a darken figure holding Sakura by her throat. In a panic one of the leaf shanobi called out for her, which in turn caused the darken figure to vanish out of sight, leaving Sakura on the ground. Thinking it was safe for them to approach her without putting her in danger they began their cautious walk, without knowing that someone else was there.

The other masked figure jumped out of the trees and swiftly grabbed Sakura and vanished with her. There was no fight involved with her capture no struggle it just happen, so fast. Alex turned to her team and yelled orders "Hurry and find any other available ninja in the village then search the walls and the surrounding forest of Konoha. NOW!" Once she was done her team vanished and did as told. Leaving Alex to tell the Hokage of what had happen. "Careless," she bit down on her lip to draw blood. "I was careless, and now I lost my sister. I'm simply pathetic"

"I told you Hokage-Sama, there was nothing we could've done and if there was we would have done it." Alex said calmly though pain was evident in her eyes. The Hokage sat down in her seat to think things over and somewhat calm down before she beat her own student. 'Was it, no, he wouldn't go that far would he?' Tsunade turned in her seat to look down at the papers in front of her. 'Sasuke Uchiha. Now one of the most dangerous S-ranked criminals. Is he using Sakura to get back at us for that.' She then looked up at Alex who was seemingly having a hard time at NOT hitting something. Sakura was like a sister to Alex, for this reason Tsunade would not blame her knowing Alex already blames her-self.

"Was it Sasuke?" Although the Hokage was about 60% sure it was him she needed a direct answer on this, she can't mess up. Too much was already at stake here if they were wrong they might be unable to get Sakura back and most likely cause a war with Sound. But if they were right then many questions would pop up, why did he take her of all people, and if he found out that Konoha knew then what would he do with her? Alex looked down and for once in her life she didn't know. And now when she needed her knowledge the most, where was it?

"I," she drew in a shaky breath before going on, "I don't know." Had her time in hell really have been so useless? Had she killed so many people and gain unneeded and unwanted power to fail in using it? Had she gone threw this enough times only to let it repeat it-self? No, she would not give up, she will find Sakura. Alex looked up again, with a deep fire in her eyes, "Give me two days, I will have the name of the asshole who kidnapped Sakura. And when I do I'll have their head on a stick." It was no empty threat, no it was a promise. She'll find and kill him, like the assassin she was trained to be.

"Very well," of course Tsunade had no problem with what Alex was saying. "But I want you to take Naruto with you. You know how he gets." There was a short pause, Alex took this time to nod her head in understanding. "I can tell you now that Naruto was probably one of the first to find out." Tsunade sighed. "Get to work on what you need to do. I'll give you full access to whatever you need. Also I will let you know when Naruto finally gets around to yelling at me for the mission on finding Sakura. Is that clear?" Once again Alex nodded. "Then leave." The Hokage waved a hand in dismissal to the young ninja. As soon as Alex left, the Hokage leaned back in her chair and called, "Naruto, I hope I don't need to repeat my-self." Said boy then came out from his hiding place to face the Hokage.

**XOXO**

Sakura woke up to the dim light of the moon outside. Looking around the room she found that there was nothing she remotely knew or recognized. 'Where am I?'

* * *

**A/N:** I know that was a short chapter but I wanted to update before Thanks Giving. Speaking of which Happy Thanks Giving and I hope you all eat a lovely turkey. Anyway please review and let me know what you guys think. I hope I did better than I have and it's not so bad as far as mistakes go.

**Mia:** Happy Thanks Giving, and

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

tehe ^^

**Alex:** I think I may go emo. Hey Kit-Chan whats Thanks Giving?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey sorry it took so long to update if it did. I was really busy shopping for the most wonderful time of the year. Anyway this one is going to be away from Sakura so you won't see her in this chapter. (I wanna keep her whereabouts in the dark for a while) you may or may not see Sasuke. You will however see a lot more of the Konoha ninja though. It will be short so don't get upset if it is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Alex:** Hey wanted to say thank you for any of you who reviewed.

**Mia:** Keep reading everyone.

**Me:** Enjoy? And sorry for any mistakes I might make I am truly sorry.

* * *

- Konoha 3 am -

- 15 hours since Sakura's disappearance -

- With Alex in the Konoha archives -

'Damn it' she had looked for hours, hell she didn't even know what time of day it had been outside. The room she was in blocked out all light from the outside world, the only thing that could be heard were the flames of small lamp she lit, her frustrated sighs', and the turning of countless pages. God it was driving her mad. Alex had read everything in this damn place and still nothing. She knew every single letter in every damn book there was here, and still nothing on who took Sakura. Countless files, countless papers, countless accounts, Alex felt like ripping her hair out. She was not the smartest, that title belonged to Shikamaru, but she sure as hell was the most knowledgeable on this planet, no one knew more than her when it came to information. So why was it so difficult to find one damn asshole. Thanks to her photographic memory she must have seen every single file on most off the people in the fire county.

"Damn it all to hell," this was the fifth time she had gone through everything this place had to offer, but it wasn't enough, she needed, wanted more. Alex gave a small ironic smile to her-self, "What the hell am I good for?" Leaning up against the shelf of mixed books and files behind her she told her-self to take a nap. "I need my energy to find anything right?" Plus she needed four hours of sleep to add up to eight hours. "Great," here we go again, "now I'm talking to my-self."

As she rested her head against the shelf she went over the facts in her head. The suspect was male that much was for sure. How old, Alex thought back, he looked around their age, or maybe a few years older. How tall, a little taller than your average male friend that much was for sure. Why he took Sakura, well if she knew that Alex wouldn't be in this mess now would she. Still one thing was for sure, it wasn't Sasuke. No, it was far from being Sasuke this guy was familiar but all to distant to paint a good picture for Alex. As much as she wanted not to do it, it was her only option. She would need 'their' help in this. They where the only chance Alex had left at finding Sakura and killing the bastard that took her from her home.

Alex laughed at her-self, "Heh, looks like I'll be going back sooner than I thought," sighing she continued to talk with her-self. "Man am I going to get my ears screamed off." Raising an arm to cover her eyes from the dark she began again. "Maybe," the wheels in her head began to spin again. "Maybe, I could use 'him' to find Sakura. He may even be more motivated to find her than Naruto" It was crazy, but an option none the less. The only question was 'How?'

* * *

- Konoha, meeting hall -

- Naruto and company: 7am -

- 19 hours after Sakura's disappearance -

"Why the hell can't we leave now?" time was far to valuable to waste now. "Every second we waste talking we get farther and farther away from finding Sakura we already waited to long." Naruto was at the end of his rope now. His friend was endanger and who knows what could happen to her if they waited any longer. "We need to get her back now!" The blonde was now at wit's end should anyone pull at his patience any longer would he start tossing tables.

"We understand that Naruto but we don't have any leads as to where she is yet." A brown-haired man spoke. "All we can do now is wait for Alex to come up with something." He was losing patience with the blonde idiot. "We all want to get started as much as you do you're not the only one who cares for her, Naruto." Said person then lowered his head to look at the floor. "And to add-on to that we have no idea what this guys motive is for why he took Sakura. Keep in mind that people are after you as well, if we cause to much of an uproar finding her we attract unwanted attention and that will put us off of finding her more so than we already are."

Neji brought up a good point, there where to many factors working against them if they wanted to find Sakura the had to make sure that they knew where she was at and where to find her before anything. They could not afford any mistakes, too much was at stake here. Who ever this guy was, caught them at such a good time. With out so much as a strand of hair left, they had no idea who this guy was, plus there was that disturbing appearance of that first shadow figure that had Sakura by her throat. All in all they all agreed on the same thing. "What the hell was going on!?"

* * *

- Meanwhile -

- With Alex -

She was rummaging threw her chest of things that held 'sentimental' value. "Damn it where is it when I need it?" After talking a two-hour nap in the archives she left to go to her house. She considered her options and decided that it was the only way for them, everybody, to find Sakura. Because of her past she came across some ... interesting people. "Found it!" pulling the sealed scroll out she did some hand signs and broke the seal sending out strings of chakra in different directions. "Let's hope this works."

An ANBU then should up and called for her to be in the meeting room. Alex nodded not bothering to hide anything to avoid any suspicion. She had nothing to hide.

* * *

- Sasuke somewhere else -

- 8am 20 hours after Sakura's disappearance -

He was hiding in a tree next to Sakura's house waiting for her to show up. On his way here he realized things where a bit hectic than they where last time. Of course he only passed this off for the scene he made yesterday. Sasuke fought with him-self to not break the tree.

"Where is she? She better not be with the red-head." When the door opened he hid his chakura and continued to watch thought the trees. 'That's not Sakura.' A girl with brown hair walking in she looked around the same age as him and Sakura. The girl stopped in the middle of the room and called "I know you're there Uchiha-san. Please come out this is about Sakura." What was she planning?

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me I am begging anyway this is my last update till the holidays are over. So Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Plus I kinda need your help I am dealing with writer's block here and am running out of ideas to put in my story. I am trying my best to deal with it. So any ideas would help.

Alex: If you all want to give Kit-Chan a good present than please review. Thank you all for reading.

Me: Trail of Lights here I come! Till next time, Enjoy. ^^


End file.
